No correspondido
by PatataKawaii
Summary: El amor es un arma de doble filo, ya que si es correspondido es la cosa más bonita del mundo, pero si no es así, puede ser lo que más te haga sufrir... Este summary es horrible, pero espero que le deis una oportunidad al fic,si quereís que no sea un one-shot decidlo en los comentarios(AU)


Estaba tirada en la cama fumando un cigarro intentando olvidar todo .Queria olvidar el mundo, todos mis problemas, las constantes quejas de mi madre y mi mierdastro desde que me expulsaron de Blackwell, de los estudiantes de Blackwell, de Rachel, que dejó de hablarme desde que me expulsaron de Blackwell, de ese estúpido profesor de fotografía que le dijo al director que me vio fumando en el baño y por él me expulsaron, de ese cerebrito al que tanto odio por tener lo más preciado para mi y de ella...Max...Suspiro derrotada y apago el cigarro, se suponía que lo estaba dejando por que Max me lo pidió, y yo por ella haría cualquier cosa. Ya que no puedo olvidar fumando iré a mi lugar secreto, es donde más relajada puedo estar. De repente comienzo a escuchar una música proveniente de mi telefono, ese tono lo tengo solo para Max, cojo el telefono y contesto.

-Chloe, Rachel, Kate, Warren y yo vamos a dar una vuelta, te vienes?-Al oir el nombre de Warren se me fueron las ganas de ir.

-Lo siento Max, tengo cosas que hacer.-Colgué el telefono sin que le diera tiempo a decir algo y suspire y le dí un puñetazo a la pared.-Otra vez él...

Cogí las llaves de la casa y salí de ella mientras mi mierdastro se quejaba en el salón por lo poco que le pagaban en su trabajo en Blackwell y diciendo que no volvería muy tarde. Fuí andando hasta el vertedero mientras pensaba en la razón por la que yo estoy así.

Todo empezó hace dos meses, estabamos Max y yo comiendo en Two Whales y se nos acercó, diciendo que le tenía que contar algo importante a Max, ella aceptó y salieron fuera, les vi hablar por la ventana de un momento a otro se quedaron los dos callados y Max me miró de reojo, yo hice como sino les estuviera mirando y dejé de mirarlos, dos minutos después Max volvió a la cafetería y se fue diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y que ya nos veriamos, dias después me dijo que había empezado a salir con Warren, la felicité a pesar de que se me partió el corazón y me pase todo aquel dia llorando, no entendí como es que lo eligió a él, ya se que yo no le dije nada, pero nos conocemos desde hace años, la conocía desde antes que él, sabia mas cosas de ella que él y yo la quería mucho más de lo que ella le querría, ahora supongo que en ese momento fuí egoísta, ya que en el fondo se que és un buen tipo, pero no lo admitiré nunca. Suspire y me fije en donde estaba, dandome cuenta de que ya había llegado al vertedero y llegué a la caseta de hormigon que estaba allí y me senté y estuve pensando en mi situación con Max desde aquel dia, solo nos veíamos una vez a la semana por que en Blackwell no pueden entrar los estudiantes expulsados del mismo, también por que está muy ocupada por un concurso y por su novio, ya que los dias que los tiene libres sale con él, menos los viernes por la tarde, donde salíamos las dos solas a pasar el rato. Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida, y al despertar siento algo, así que abro los ojos.

-...Max...?-¿Que hacía Max aquí?

-¡Chloe! Estaba preocupada, me ha llamado tu madre hace una hora diciendo que no sabía donde estabas.-Max me estaba abrazando, y yo estaba confundida, hace una hora?...cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?...

-Max, que hora es?-Bostece, tenía sueño, miré por la puerta y vi que era de noche.

-És la una de la mañana Chloe...-Tanto tiempo he estado dormida?...-Eh?-Max me miró a la cara-Chloe...

-Que ocurre?-Me está confundiendo y preocupando, sin embargo estoy demasiado nerviosa, ya que estamos las dos solas por la noche en el vertedero y ella está abrazandome.

Max puso su mano en mi mejilla y frunció el ceño...Odio cuando hace eso, creo que me va a reñir...

-Hueles a tabaco..y...-me miró fijamente y acercó un poco su cara a la mia-has estado llorando?...-

-Eh?-Max quitó su mano de mi mejilla y me la enseñó dandome cuenta de que estaba mojada.

-Chloe...que ha pasado?-Creo que lloré en sueños acordandome de ella...-Te han hecho algo?-No puedo decirle que he llorado por que la quiero...-Dimelo-No puedo...

-No es nada Max-sonrío, o eso intento, y la aparto y me levanto-Será mejor que nos vayamos...és tarde...-Max me miró sin creer mis palabras y se levantó, yo salí y vi como ella salía.-Tendremos que ir a pie, por que no tengo mi camioneta, tu no tienes coche y no creo que hayas venido con Warren...verdad?

-No...¿Podemos ir a tu casa?No me dejarán entrar a estas horas a Blackwell...-Yo asíento y le cojo de la mano y empezamos a andar las dos en silencio.

La miró, sé que está preocupada por mí, pero no se lo puedo decir...perderíamos nuestra amistad, ya que sé que ella no me quiere como yo la quiero a ella, es imposible que me quiera como algo más que una amiga, sino no tendría novio y seguramente me lo habría dicho, a parte solo nos vemos una vez a la semana, ultimamente parece que no forme parte de su vida...Max me mira y me limpio la mejilla...mierda, he estado llorando sin darme cuenta...Max me abraza y yo correspondo el abrazo inmediatamente, necesito tenerla cerca, cuando no estoy con ella estoy confundida, estoy completamente segura de lo que siento por ella, pero no le puedo decir nada, soy una cobarde, ahora sería un momento perfecto, pero no puedo, no puedo...Max me deja de abrazar y me coje la mano.

-Sera mejor que vayamos,tu madre estará preocupada...-Yo solo asentí y me limpie las lagrimas y fuimos andando a mi casa.


End file.
